


An Adventure In The Dark

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dag manages to sneak out of the vault one night and goes looking for adventure. She finds it in the form of one scarred and unscrupulous War Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure In The Dark

The Dag didn’t plan on sneaking out of the vault. Oh, she’d thought about escape many times. But this wasn’t an escape. This was just an act of rebellion, a chance to do something she wasn’t supposed to. A chance to go exploring beyond the Dome and what Joe called “the family quarters.” 

The baby in Angharad’s womb was very active tonight, kicking and punching inside her friend like the little warlord he was. Immortan Joe was so happy, she’d seen tears in his eyes. He’d drifted to sleep with Angharad trapped in his arms, her belly beneath his open palm. 

Rictus and Corpus were nowhere to be seen. A solitary Imperator - not Furiosa, one of the men - was the sole impediment to her freedom, standing guard by the entrance. The Dag stood watching him curiously and noticed the way he began shifting restlessly and then glancing about. She kept watching. When he hurriedly strode away, cursing, presumably to relieve himself as fast as he could, she seized her chance. 

She walked quickly and quietly out of the vault and down the hall with the rows of hanging plants. Tunnels were in every direction. The Dag picked one at random and then another and soon she was lost. It was wonderful. She didn’t know where she was, but it was somewhere she shouldn’t be. 

It was dark down here, deep in the caverns. No sunlight ever reached here. Torches lined the walls, but distantly spaced, providing only the bare minimum of light. When she was a little girl, the Dag might have imagined monsters living in a lair like this. But she knew the true monster, the biggest one, was right now asleep up in the Dome at the top of the Citadel. So she kept walking. 

Someone was coming down the corridor from the opposite direction. The Dag looked about for a nook in the rock big enough to hide her in the shadows. She spotted one and she almost made it. 

“Fang!”

It was a War Boy. 

He grabbed her by the upper arm. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The Dag didn’t answer him.

“Clean. Chrome.” He let go of her abruptly. “You’re one of the Immortan’s wives!”

It felt like an accusation to the Dag. “Wife? I’d say slave,” she said.

But the War Boy didn’t care. 

“You shouldn’t be here. Move. I’ll take you back to the Immortan.”

“No.”

“What?” He seemed disbelieving. Then annoyed. “Get moving, breeder. I haven’t got all night.”

She couldn’t let him take her back up to the vault. It would lead to Joe learning she’d snuck out. And, besides, she wasn’t ready to end this little adventure. 

The Dag looked at the War Boy, taking in all she could in the dim light. They said the War Boys were half-lifes, all sick and dying, but this one looked healthy beneath that ghastly white paint. He was tall and broad-shouldered. Both lean and muscular. His face was a horror, though. It was scarred and there was a row of metal through his cheeks. 

The Dag was reminded of a phrase from a book. _He looked like someone you wouldn’t want to meet in a dark alley._ But met him she had and it was strangely thrilling. 

When she’d made no move to head back up to her prison, the War Boy grabbed her arm again. 

“If you take me back, I’ll tell Joe you touched me.”

The War Boy was not slow to understand her meaning. He dropped her arm immediately. 

“Just carry on like you never saw me,” the Dag advised. 

But the War Boy remained. He looked like he wanted to hit her, but she wasn’t worried. No one would dare harm one of Joe’s treasures. 

The Dag continued her exploration. She reached out and stroked the War Boy’s chest. The paint mixture he’d applied to every visible inch of skin was rough beneath her fingertips, but he himself felt pleasantly firm. She smoothed her palms across his shoulders and then down his sides, stopping only when she reached the top of his trousers. 

The War Boy was breathing hard. The Dag felt a new sensation low in her belly. She hadn’t known touching a man could make her own body feel good. She was eager to discover more. And the one good thing to missing her monthly bleeding and knowing she was pregnant with Joe’s spawn was that he no longer forced her to wear that awful chastity belt. 

“If you touch me, I won’t tell,” she told the War Boy. 

He needed no further invitation. Wordlessly, he pushed her into the alcove she’d noticed earlier. Then his mouth was on hers. The Dag wasn’t sure it could be called a kiss, though admittedly she had limited experience with kisses. But she’d read that kisses were soft and gentle and sweet, and this was none of those things. Though it wasn’t unpleasant. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing through the thin fabric of her wrap. That wasn’t unpleasant either. Far from it. 

The Dag grabbed one of his hands and he allowed her to guide it between her legs. His fingers were bigger and rougher than her own. The Dag ground herself against those fingers. She gasped when he slid one of those fingers inside her, but she was slick and it went in easily. 

She expected him to push her down onto the ground and fall on top of her, but instead he wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up. He braced her against the rock wall, holding her in place with his body as he undid the fastenings on his trousers and freed his cock. 

It was impossible not to think of Joe as the War Boy slid into her, but she’d never been wet for Joe. The War Boy was muttering curses as he fucked her, but the Dag focused on the sound of his voice rather than the words. Listened to the sound of his breathing. Appreciated his strength as he continued to hold her aloft. Enjoyed the smooth drag and the rough thrust as he pumped in and out of her. 

“I like this far better than breeding with old Joe,” she told the War Boy. 

That blasphemy pushed him over the edge. He shuddered and spurted inside her. The Dag wished it had gone on longer, but it had been very nice indeed. 

The War Boy rested his forehead on her shoulder, still breathing hard. The Dag stroked the back of his neck tenderly. She wanted to thank him, but speaking would end the moment too soon. 

He set her back down on her feet and the Dag wobbled. She leaned back against the cavern wall. 

The War Boy turned to go.

The Dag spoke up. “I do need you to guide me back to the room with the green things. I was lost before.”

The War Boy hesitated, well aware that Joe would shred him if he knew what he’d done. 

“I won’t tell a soul,” the Dag promised. 

“This way,” he said, and set off.

The Dag followed him. It occurred to her that they’d never even learned each other’s name. She thought about asking him his and telling him hers, but she decided it was safer this way. For both of them. 

She would have kissed him goodbye, but the moment they were within sight of the green room, he turned around and took off back into the darkness of the caverns. The Dag smiled ruefully. She wondered if she would ever get to experience anything like tonight again, or if she’d die birthing a deformed monstrosity for Joe. 

Oh, what it would be like to be free to do it again with that War Boy or another one or anyone who caught her fancy. 

The Imperator was dismayed when the Dag came walking up to the vault. She put a finger across her lips and, after a moment, he nodded curtly and held the vault door open for her. He wouldn’t get in trouble for leaving her unguarded if she didn’t get in trouble for her excursion. 

Inside the vault felt more oppressive than ever now that the Dag knew what pleasures could be found even within the Citadel. She laid down in her bed and dreamed of being free.


End file.
